


More

by ChloeChen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeChen/pseuds/ChloeChen
Summary: Danny and Steve both have something they hate about each other. But at the same time they can't help but want more?





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I made it to Season 01 Episode 06, at 00:17:23 and 00:38:22, this came to me…  
> God, I can’t handle how Steve smiles at Danny, and the way Danny yells at him!  
> sooooo…  
> Enjoying!

Danny hates Steve’s smirk. That stupid, shrewd, triumphant smile on that stupidly handsome face. But Danny has to admit that if Steve goes around town and throws that smirk to the ladies, most of them would love to fall over their heels for him. But to Danny, everything about that expression on his face is wrong.

Those shiny white teeth flashing between his fine, curled lips. Those dark stubble on his well sculpted chin. Those fair wrinkles around the corner of his eyes. And those eyes! God, those sparkling, dreamy, soft doe eyes. Danny hates them! All of them!

And actually, the true reason why he hates Steve’s smirk IS those eyes. Every time Steve smiles at him like that, it seems that with those eyes he can see through Danny’s look, and peek right into his soul, in which he finds that there is nothing Danny can do about him. And it’s true. No matter how many times Danny yells at him or how angry he sounds with however high his volume is, Danny cannot, and probably will not do anything. It feels like since the first time they met, he has been, and probably always will be there, by Steve’s side, begrudgingly supporting his suicidal decisions, until Steve finally makes a mistake and kills himself, or both of them. Danny seriously has no idea how he feels about that.

And this is wrong! This is not what Danny signed up for. He came here, far away from his home, to be with his daughter. But this stupid-ass just jumped at him out of nowhere, and ruined everything with his life-threatening shenanigans. Whenever Danny thinks of this, he feels so frustrated that he wants to kill Steve, and then Steve’s smirk pops up in this head, everything ends with a big sigh. Danny hates it.

However, there is something else about that funny smirk of Steve’s. Danny cannot put his finger on it, but he cannot help but want more of that look. Maybe it’s because every time Steve shines that smirk, behind the mischievous sparkles in his eyes, Danny sees something opening up to him. And that something is special, and only shows up for Danny.

So Danny hates Steve’s smirk, and as time goes by he hates it even more since most of the times it shows up at the end of their argument, which means Steve has successfully won Danny over, again. But dammit, he wants more! 

****************************************

Steve hates Danny talking. Steve just generally hates people talking. When he was still a Seal, he would ask to be reassigned if his partner said more than 10 sentences on their first mission.

And when he first met Danny, right away he knew Danny could talk. And man, Danny does love to use his words to get on his nerves. And he’s very good at that, like it’s his superpower. But somehow, magically, he has never thought of tradeing Danny for someone else.

Yes, Steve feels like to kill himself when Danny charges at him with those snarly remarks about how he copes with some special scenarios during a case, more likely most of the scenarios. And Steve hates it! Since when does he need to consult someone else’s opinion to do a case? Steve is the boss, by the way. He should be the one who makes orders without being questioned, and Danny should obey without questioning!

But no, Danny almost never just does what Steve tells him to. He always comes up with some retorts to go against him. Although by the end, things would work out by either Danny finally giving up or them both compromising. But God, things could have been so much easier if Danny just stopped talking!

However, there is something else about Danny talking. Steve cannot put his finger on it, but he cannot help but want more of those burning words of his. It might be because that behind all the rebukes Danny splashes at him, there is this caring, the sincerity of caring about his well being, hidden in his voice. And that makes Steve feels weird, but in a good way, more like warm and itchy kind of weird. And whenever Steve feels like that, He cannot help but smile.

And here comes the best part, which might be the real reason why he wants more of Danny’s talking despite the fact that he really hates the talking part. The best part is that whenever he smiles, more like a smirk actually, Danny would have this look on his face. It’s just a moment when Danny looks like a little boy that’s lost and innocent. Then it’s gone. He will blink those pretty blue eyes, and makes up some more annoying statements. When this happens, Steve grunts internally, and god help him, he wants so much more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
